


Silver Gleaming

by goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bofur, Cock Rings, Knifeplay, M/M, Slight fluff, Smut, Stolen Hats, Top Nori, basically an excuse for porn, brief frottage, post-BotFA, shopping for knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/goldberry-in-the-rushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is fascinated by the way light plays off of Nori's knives as he cleans them. He would much rather have them dance across his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Gleaming

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't own anything.
> 
> THIS IS VERY MUCH SO NOT SAFE FOR WORK. ALSO PLEASE DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME (unless you have proper training and safety measures set in place).
> 
> Many thanks to [Avi](http://www.aviva0017.tumblr.com), who helped me make this 100% more awesome (by telling me my porn needed more porn XD).

_Snikt. Snikt. Snikt._

The sound pulled Bofur out of sleep and he turned toward the soft scrape of a whetstone whispering over metal. Blearily opening his eyes, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw Nori sitting on his stool by the fire. He must have snuck in as usual, trying not to wake Bofur. Nori faced the fire, his knives lying beside him as he took up each one and examined it. Some he set back down immediately, but others he took his time with.

It always mesmerized Bofur, the way the light played over the wickedly sharp metal of Nori’s knives as he cleaned and sharpened them. He must have made some noise of appreciation from the bed, because Nori turned from his work and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep, Bo?” He lowered the knife in his hand and Bofur couldn’t help but follow the shining edge with his half-open eyes.

“Like watching you work” came the mumbled response as Bofur continued to follow the path of the knife in Nori’s hand. In his barely awake state, the shimmer of the blade caught and held his attention easily and he barely noticed when Nori crossed the room to hook a finger under his chin and draw his face upwards.

“Like watching me work, or like watching my knives, Bofur?” Nori’s tone was light but his face was serious. Bofur bit his lip to keep from whining at the sudden unexpected arousal pooling in his belly. Nori’s eyes widened in realization and he slowly moved the knife in his hand across Bofur’s vision. “You actually do like watching my knives,” he said, normally unflappable tone leaning more towards shocked.

Bofur licked suddenly dry lips and nodded, reaching out a hand to clasp the one still curled under his chin. Nori reached out blindly and set the knife down on the table by his stool before letting Bofur draw him back to the bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the other dwarf’s forehead as he settled across Bofur’s hips and lightly held his wrists above his head.

“Why’d you put it away?” Bofur mumbled, still drowsy. “Thought you might like ta use it for something.”

Nori frowned. “You really want that, _Utahê_? My knives whispering softly against your skin?” When Bofur whined and pressed his hips upwards against Nori, the thief sighed good-naturedly. “Well if that’s what you want, we can go pick some knives later. I’m not using the knives I use for work on you.” He looked pointedly at Bofur, who mock pouted, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

“If you say so, _Askâd_.” He looked sheepish for a moment and then the twinkle returned full force. “In the meantime… do you think you could describe what you could do with said knives?”

Mahal, but Bofur was going to be the death of Nori someday, with his wide innocent grin hiding a mind as devious as his own. Somewhere between a casual fuck and their present rather permanent arrangement, Bofur had tossed a couple skeins of rope at Nori and told him to “figure out something fun”.

Since then, their nightly rituals had become quite a bit more lively. Nori wasn’t entirely sure about taking knives to someone he loved, but as he started to run a blunt fingernail across Bofur’s bare chest and imagined the gentle curve of a knife, he could see the appeal. The glimmer of silver against his partner’s skin had always been beautiful, perhaps the darker sheen of iron would be equally pleasing.

Beneath him Bofur moaned, and Nori leaned down to capture a kiss. Drawing back a fraction of an inch he murmured softly, “If I am going to do this, we are going to pick the knives together. I get final say, since knives are what I know best, but I also want you to see the options.”

Bofur hummed in sleepy contentment, arching up against him and Nori chuckled. Releasing Bofur’s hands from where he still held them, he settled down beside his partner, half-pulling Bofur into his lap. He wrapped a hand around Bofur’s length as the miner nuzzled into Nori’s chest.

“You smell like secrets” said Bofur, but the words trailed off into a moan as Nori slid his thumb over the head of Bofur’s thickening cock. They stayed there for a while, Bofur sprawled in Nori’s lap as he pulled his partner to the edge of completion. After a few minutes of content silence, Nori settled his chin on Bofur’s shoulder, lips brushing his ear as he spoke.

“I know you like how the knives look, Bo’, but have you thought about how the knives will feel? How they will glide softly across your skin, circle beautifully around the curve of your muscles?” Underneath Nori’s hand, Bofur’s hips rolled and his breath stuttered in a moan. “Have you thought about how still you will have to be to ensure your safety as I run blades down your back?” Bofur arched and let out a string of khuzdul curses. Nori chuckled, nipping at Bofur’s ear, and he came with a ragged cry, shaking in Nori’s lap.

Nori settled him back into bed and slipped out to grab a rag from the washroom. When he came back, Bofur had settled into sleep again.

It would be hours before Nori could join Bofur in bed, but those hours were well-spent cleaning the rest of his arsenal and wondering what might look best against his partner’s skin.

\-----

Nori awoke the next morning to Bofur sprawled across the bed, limbs flung wide over his own as Bofur snored lightly by his ear. Shaking his head fondly, Nori gently extricated himself from the tangle of blankets and dwarf, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. Beside him, Bofur snuffled sleepily and blindly grasped for him.

“’m right here, Bo.” Nori ruffled Bofur’s loose hair, trailing a finger over the shell of his ear. Bofur shivered under his touch and his eyes fluttered as he grew near to wakefulness. He made a whining noise as Nori moved out of grasping range.

Nori grinned down at his partner. “If I don’t get up, we won’t make it to the markets today.”

Bofur’s brow furrowed, “The markets? We don’t need to…” He trailed off as his eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. Launching himself out of bed, he began tearing around the room and throwing on whatever random bits of clothes he could find. “Give me a couple minutes and we can go!” he called as he began digging through their shared wardrobe.

Nori couldn’t help but laugh as Bofur reemerged and hopped around on one foot, tugging on a boot with both hands. He strolled across the room and wrapped an arm around Bofur’s shoulder, steadying him.

“Careful, Bofur. You crack your skull trying to get dressed and we’ll never make it out the door.”

Bofur stuck his tongue out at Nori, but leaned against him to pull on his other boot. Nori pressed a kiss to his temple and shoved him in the direction of the door.

“I’ve gotta get dressed myself. You know I’ll catch up.”

Bofur shook his head fondly, but didn’t protest as he started down towards the Erebor markets. A few minutes later, Nori slid into place beside him, as if he’d been there all along. Bofur had asked him once how he got around the streets of Erebor so fast, but Nori had just grinned and told him it was a trade secret.

Bofur wasn’t going to argue the matter.

Though still early in the day, the markets already bustled with activity as Nori and Bofur made their way over to the weapons displays. Hanging back a bit, Bofur watched Nori scan over the various vendors before heading straight for an older dwarrowdam who sat carefully fitting a short blade into a wooden hilt.

She looked up at Nori’s approach and grinned toothily. “Back for more, I see. Where did you lose one this time?”

Bofur blinked in confusion, he couldn’t remember Nori ever losing knives.

The dwarf in question huffed out a short laugh. “You know I’ve never lost a knife in my life, Lâmi. Conveniently left one in an assassin as a warning, sure, but never actually lost one.”

Bofur didn’t think his eyebrows could rise any higher, he had never heard Nori talk so casually about his trade. He must have made some noise because both dwarrow turned to look at him. Nori gestured him over and flung an arm around his shoulder.

“Lâmi, this is my partner, Bofur.” Bofur inclined his head quickly in greeting as Nori continued. “Bofur, this is Lâmi. She has made most of the knives I use, and I trust her work.”  

“You should,” said Lâmi, flipping the blade in her hand around so Nori and Bofur could see the detailed carving on the hilt. “You’ve been buying from me long enough. What are you here for anyway, you came by just last week?”

Nori smirked and Bofur felt his ears starting to heat. “We’re here for Bofur, to tell the truth. He’s utterly fascinated by knives, but I’m not about to use my work knives on him.”

Bofur’s face grew red from embarrassment as the dwarrowdam threw back her head and laughed. “Oh it’s like that then! I’ve got a few things you might like, but feel free to poke through everything.” She gestured toward her stall with the point of the knife she still held. “Pick something nice and I’ve got something else for you as a gift.”

Face still flaming, Bofur turned toward the display of knives, hesitantly running his fingers over their handles and wondering which might be best suited for Nori’s hands. Truth be told, he wasn’t overly familiar with blades any larger than his whittling knife, so he was utterly lost in the sea of metal and wood that greeted his eyes.  He felt Nori come to stand beside him and gently bumped him with his shoulder.

“I’m not sure which to choose, _Askâd_ ,” Bofur confessed, fingers still lingering on the geometric carved hilt of a long thin blade. “They’re all beautiful.”

Nori hummed thoughtfully before picking up a small wide blade with a simple solid hilt. He flipped it a few times before handing it to Bofur. “What do you think of this one, Bo’?”

“It’s simple.” Bofur frowned. “I like it but… are you sure?”

“Simple gets the job done. And I’d rather learn with a small knife like this, than get a larger ornate knife that I might not be able to control.” His eyes glinted mischievously. “Besides, you’re not gonna care what the handle looks like once we get started.”

Bofur swallowed thickly. “No… I suppose not.”

He watched as Nori purchased the knife from Lâmi, who pressed another wrapped package into his hand with a lascivious wink and an admonishment to “have fun with pointy objects.”

Bofur swore his face could start a campfire.

\-----

Nori wouldn’t tell Bofur what was in the wrapped package and it was driving him mad. They had strolled back towards home at a leisurely pace, Nori idly flipping the small knife in his hand. Bofur watched him out of the corner of his eye, trying to convince himself he was watching the careful yet careless movement of Nori’s hands rather than the lazy spin of the gleaming metal.

Nori met his eyes and grinned. “I’ve half a mind to make you wait even longer. You and I both have things that need doing anyway.”

Bofur couldn’t help the low growl in the back of his throat. “You make me wait, Nori, and there’s no telling what will happen.”

Nori threw back his head and laughed, deftly snagging the shining knife out of the air and sliding it back into its simple sheath. “Come on then, I’ll meet you at home.”

Bofur shouted a curse as Nori vanished down an alleyway. There was no sense in trying to follow him, he would just end up lost and angry. And no matter how fast Bofur ran home, Nori would already be there. Trade secrets indeed.

It wouldn’t surprise Bofur if there were some secret entrance to their house he didn’t know about.

In a subtle form of revenge, Bofur took the long way home, meandering through the streets of Erebor before arriving back at his own front door. As he suspected, the door was easy enough to push open, Nori must have unlatched it for him. He slipped inside and had just kicked off his boots when a solid body barreled into him and a familiar mouth was pressed hard against his own. Grinning into the kiss, Bofur wrapped his arms around Nori and flipped them so he was pinning his partner against the door.

“So that’s how this is gonna be?” he gasped, voice already gruffer with arousal.

Nori’s pout was evident in his voice, “You took your own sweet time, you ass.”

Bofur nosed behind Nori’s ear, pressing kisses along the shell. “You left me wonderin’ what was in that mysterious package, so I left you wonderin’ when I would be coming home.” Bofur punctuated his words with a not-so-gentle nip to the top of Nori’s ear and Nori swore loudly.

Heaving forward with all his strength, Nori used the element of surprise to shove away from the door and flip the two of them around again. In his haste he misjudged the distance and he and Bofur went crashing into the wall instead. He braced his hands on either side of Bofur’s head and kissed him hard, swallowing the sudden moan from his partner. Drawing back to smirk at Bofur, Nori was surprised when he dropped to the bench that ran along the wall.

“Are you alright?” he started to say, but was cut off halfway through as Bofur grabbed his hips with one strong miner’s hand and started undoing his laces with the other.

“Don’t think… I don’t know… that you need steady hands… for knifework,” panted Bofur as he tugged at Nori’s trousers. A gust of cool air on his cock was all the warning Nori had before he was enveloped in the warm, wet heat of Bofur’s mouth, trousers pooling around his ankles. His knees almost buckled and he braced himself against the wall with a moan as Bofur tightened his lips and pulled back a bit. Swallowing hard, Nori looked down to see Bofur gazing up at him through the fringe of his hair, eyes twinkling as he released Nori’s cock with a thoroughly filthy pop.

Nori tried to form words, but what came out was a strangled gasp and a frantic nod of his head as Bofur swiped his broad tongue across the dripping head of his cock. Bracing himself with one arm, he reached down and tangled a hand in Bofur’s hair, pushing his hips forward insistently. Bofur huffed out an amused sound and then his mouth was back on Nori’s cock. And, Mahal, he was humming while he did it. Nori’s hips stuttered and then Bofur’s strong hands were digging bruises into the backs of his legs, urging him to move faster.

Nori knew Bofur could take it, so he held onto Bofur’s hair firmly and set a pace that he knew was bringing sharp tears to his partner’s eyes. Bofur didn’t complain, merely pulled Nori closer and swallowed around the head of his cock as it hit the back of his throat. Nori didn’t last long after that, fingers tightening in warning and eyes screwing shut in almost painful pleasure. In return, Bofur pulled him impossibly closer and tighten his lips around the base of his cock. That was the tipping point and Nori came with a ragged shout, feeling Bofur swallow around him and lick his way up to lap his tongue across the oversensitive head.

Opening one eye, Nori gazed down at Bofur, who was wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and grinning up at him cheekily.

“Think you can safely control that knife now, Nori?” his voice was rough from the violence of Nori’s movements, but his tone was still teasing.

Nori growled, pushing himself back from the wall and pulling Bofur roughly to his feet.

“What kind of spy would I be if I couldn’t?” He pushed Bofur in the direction of the bedroom. “Strip, but if you touch yourself I’ll think of something you won’t particularly like.”

“I dunno, I like a lot of things.” Bofur shot back over his shoulder, already shedding layers as he strolled away.

“I could tie you up and just leave you there.” Threatened Nori with a smirk.

Bofur scoffed, “I make too pretty of a package for you to leave alone for long.”

Nori leaned against the doorway of the bedroom, having stripped off the rest of his clothing and left it with his trousers. He idly scratched his stomach as he watched Bofur toss shirts and pants in the general direction of a chair before standing staring at the bedside table. Nori grinned with satisfaction as he saw Bofur’s hands clench in an effort not to grasp at his already straining erection.

“You gonna last long enough to get through this or do you need help?” Nori called from the doorway. Bofur’s wide-eyed glace over his shoulder was all Nori needed to know, and he crossed the room in a few quick strides. Snatching a wide strip of leather from where it rested on the table, Nori knelt down in front of Bofur and gently snapped it around the base of his cock.

Bofur grunted and Nori looked up with a frown. “Too tight?”

“Nah, just… haven’t worn it in a while. Feels weird.” He shifted a bit and glanced sidelong at the table again. Next to where the leather ring had sat rested the knife they had chosen at market. It had been joined by a closed wooden box, obviously the mysterious package Lâmi had presented to Nori.

Nori grinned. “She knows me a little too well I’m afraid.” He reached back and flipped the box open to reveal a set of silver knives in varying sizes, though none as large as the one the two of them had chosen together. Bofur sucked in a breath as he watched light play across the gleaming surfaces.

“Those are for later. Get on the bed.” Nori pushed Bofur towards the bed none-too-gently, and the dwarf complied. He fell backward onto the sheets, moaning as his cock throbbed in its confinement. Nori plucked the still-sheathed knife off the table and climbed onto the bed to straddle Bofur’s hips, pinning him in place. He paused for a second.

“You know what to say if this gets to be too much?” Bofur nodded, but Nori just stared hard at him. “I need to hear you say it or this doesn’t continue.”

“Ugh, fine, it’s ‘elf-tits,’ now get on with it you bloody tease!” Bofur snarled the last bit and was met with a grin that was nothing but teeth and a feral gleam in his partner’s eye.

“Gladly.” With a flourish, Nori pulled the sheath off the knife and flung it somewhere behind him. He leaned forward and held the blade an inch away from Bofur’s throat, pressing a kiss to his mouth before flipping the blade to the blunt edge while Bofur was distracted and dragging it down his partner’s chest, starting at the hollow of his throat and following the curve of his muscles. Though the edge wouldn’t do any permanent damage, the tip of the knife left a red welt in its path.

The effect was instantaneous. Bofur had breathed out a quiet “ _kakhf”_ when Nori had first drawn the blade, but now his back was arched and he was keening and Nori could feel Bofur’s cock pulsing painfully in its binding against his own.

Still leaning over, Nori whispered in Bofur’s ear as he brought the knife back up and repeated the motion, following a slightly different path. “I wonder now how long you’ve watched me clean my knives and imagined their sharp edges scraping across your skin. If I had known earlier, I could have commissioned a lovely silver dagger just for you.” He twisted the knife around the curve of a muscle, pressing hard enough that he knew it had to hurt. But Bofur seemed to be enjoying it, moaning with every small increase in pressure.

Nori couldn’t help but hesitate, gazing down at the red welts left behind by the knife. He smoothed his free hand over the marks, expecting to feel regret well up for harming his partner. Regret never came, what he experienced instead was nothing short of pure arousal. It left him sucking in a ragged gasp of air and pressing the knife harder against the skin. Dull side down, it would bruise but not break.

Beneath him, Bofur canted his hips upward desperately and Nori pressed his palm flat against Bofur’s chest.

“I wouldn’t move too much if I were you, you run the risk of getting cut,” said Nori. Bofur whined as Nori shifted backwards and pretended to pick at his nails with the knife. “I’m not going to permanently mark you, Bofur. However, I will tie you down if you can’t keep still.”

His partner glared up at him, but stopped wiggling. Nori climbed off of him and rolled him over onto his stomach, scraping the sharp edge of the blade lightly down Bofur’s back. At Bofur’s moan, Nori grinned wolfishly and slapped the flat of the blade against one rounded butt cheek. Bofur yelped.

“That’s for taking too long to get home.” Nori struck the opposite cheek and Bofur groaned into the pillows, rising into the air so that his partner had a better angle. “Well, that was just so you would hurt equally on both sides, but if you insist.” He hit each cheek with another good swat of the knife, angling so that he wouldn’t catch the tender flesh with the sharp edge. Bofur moaned into the pillows again and spread his knees apart to give himself more balance. Nori took the opportunity to strike the tops of Bofur’s thighs with the knife and his partner yelped at the sting.

Shifting his grip on the knife and holding Bofur firmly down by the base of the neck, Nori began to lightly run the tip of the knife across Bofur’s back, tracing up and down in broad sweeps with the sharp edge of the blade, careful not to apply any pressure that would break the skin.

Mindful of Nori’s admonishment, Bofur didn’t move as the knife skimmed over the ridges of his shoulder blades and traced along his sides. Though a small part of his mind was screaming that even the smallest of mistakes could lead to him being cut, the vast majority of his thought was consumed by wonder at the trust that he put in Nori. This was something far more intimate than being cocooned in rope or spanked until he could hardly sit. This was Bofur trusting Nori with an object that, on any other given day, could be an instrument of death in his capable hands.

Bofur marveled at that, even as he sank further into a haze of arousal. The world was quickly narrowing to points of contact. Nori’s hand blazed with heat where it pressed between his shoulders, and the knife was cool as it ran across his flesh. The pressure had increased and Bofur wasn’t sure if it was in his head or in reality.

Either way, the pleasure was near unbearable and Bofur longed to arch into the touch of the blade or fall to the bed to rut desperately against the sheets. Instead he held still and moaned with equal parts arousal and frustration.

Soon enough the strokes of the knife were accompanied by the low timbre of Nori’s voice. Usually, Nori didn’t like to talk during sex, he complained that didn’t know what to say, but something about having a knife in his hand seemed to spur him into speech. His voice was steady, easing Bofur deeper and deeper into a relaxed yet painfully aroused state.

Bofur was a trembling, moaning mess when the blade left his skin. He couldn’t help it, he whined at the loss of contact and was met with a fond chuckle.

“Patience, _Utahê_ ,” said Nori. Bofur felt him shift forward and heard the dull _thunk_ as Nori dropped the knife onto the table. There was a momentary rustling and then pressure settled onto Bofur’s ankles as Nori resumed his place behind him. “I’ve got two of the silver knives now,” he said, pressing the cool metal into the flesh of Bofur’s thighs. Each movement was mirrored with the duel blades and Bofur arched his back and hissed at the sensations. Nori snorted.

“Like that do you?”

Bofur answered with a muffled string of near-incoherent curses that filtered through the pillow and a frantic nodding of his head.

Nori smirked and continued to trace the blades down Bofur’s legs, admiring the play of silver against his skin. Not all of the silver knives were sharp, and these twin blades were harmless. However, Bofur did not know that, which built upon the sensations playing across his skin. The distinction between pleasure and pain had always been a thin line for Bofur, and the uncertainty of the dull knives blurred that line to a point where everything simply became feeling. With each swipe of metal, Bofur continued to moan into the pillows, though the moans became more and more interspersed with panting as the minutes ticked onward. Reaching Bofur’s ankle, Nori pulled one of the knives up all the way to the base of Bofur’s neck and started tracing swirling patterns into his back. The knife may not have been sharp, but the pressure alone was enough to leave faint pink lines wherever it rested.

It was startlingly attractive and Nori felt his cock stir with renewed interest. He leaned forward against Bofur, making sure that he pressed against the cleft of Bofur’s ass as he set the knives down firmly on the table. Bofur sucked in a noisy breath and ground backwards against Nori, who swore and grasped Bofur’s hips with strong fingers.

“Stay still or I’ll be coming on you instead of in you,” he warned. Bofur heard the pop of a cork and knew that Nori had grabbed the bottle of oil off of the table.

“ _Kasamhili_ ,” breathed Bofur as he felt one slick finger press its way past the ring of muscle. After a few perfunctory thrusts it was joined by a second finger, scissoring to stretch him. Bofur moaned and pressed back against Nori’s hand, trying to urge it deeper, but after a few moments Nori withdrew completely and left a stinging slap across Bofur’s ass instead.

Bofur’s cry of surprise became a gasp as Nori took that moment of stillness to slide his cock where his fingers had been until he was completely surrounded by the heat of Bofur’s ass. Pulling back, he dribbled a little more oil where their bodies met and then slammed forward into Bofur, fingers pressing bruises into his hips and the force of his movement driving him into the pillows with every thrust. Bofur scrabbled at the sheets before gripping the headboard so hard he went white-knuckled, bracing himself against Nori’s onslaught.

Having spent himself earlier, Nori lasted longer than he would ordinarily. In spite of himself, he grinned a bit at the thought of how much agony Bofur must be in, since he was still restricted by the leather band around his cock. Still driving steadily into Bofur, he reached down and ran an ungentle hand over Bofur’s swollen and weeping cock. Bofur near screamed with the mix of pain and pleasure, which in turn pushed Nori over the edge. He gripped Bofur’s hips hard enough that he left crescent indents of his fingernails in the flesh and came with a strangled gasp.

He knelt between Bofur’s spread and trembling legs for a moment, catching his breath and relishing the feeling of Bofur desperately clenching around him, seeking some form of release. When he pulled out, Bofur collapsed to the bed, mindlessly rutting against the sheets. Nori huffed a quiet laugh and prodded Bofur to roll over. Bofur complied, hips making small jerking motions and needy whines falling from his lips.

A wicked grin on his face, Nori ran a fingernail in a lazy pattern across Bofur’s chest, following the path he had traced with the knife earlier. The lines had faded, but Nori could still recall where he had run the blade across tender flesh. He stopped only to flick a fingernail over each of the small bars threaded through Bofur’s nipples. Nori loved the high keen this drew from Bofur, especially since his over-stimulated skin could not distinguish between nail and knife.

After tormenting Bofur for a few more moments and reducing him to a pleading, gibbering mess, Nori smoothed a hand down Bofur’s stomach. He was about to unclasp the leather ring trapping Bofur’s cock, when Bofur grabbed his hand. Looking up, he met Bofur’s glassy eyes.

“Not… your hand?” Bofur managed to gasp out as he gestured vaguely. Fortunately, Nori was well-versed in strung-out-frantic-Bofur speak, and so nodded in understanding. Straddling Bofur once again, leaned down for a kiss as he unsnapped the leather band, trapping Bofur’s dripping cock beneath him. At the sudden release of pressure, Bofur’s hips snapped up of their own accord and he ground himself against Nori. Nearly sobbing with relief, he thrust frantically against Nori a half dozen times before wrapping his legs tightly around Nori’s hips and coming with a gasping desperate moan, his own hips stuttering with the force of his orgasm.

They lay there for a moment before Nori rolled to the side and pulled a blanket up over them. Bofur weakly protested, but Nori smoothed a hand over his cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

“We can clean up in a bit, but I think we deserve a nap.”

Bofur nodded, already slipping into sleep. Nori pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him protectively before he too nodded off.

If either of them dreamed, it was of gleaming silver.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Khuzdul**  
>  _Utahê_ – my laughter  
>  _Askâd_ – Shadow  
>  _Kasamhili_ – please/can you?
> 
> Thank you for reading through this kinky af disaster.
> 
> For more sobbing about dwarves, you can follow me on [tumblr](http://www.goldberry-in-the-rushes.tumblr.com) or leave a message in the comments below.


End file.
